


Of herbariums and meadows

by Wesna



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Herbariums, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shiori liked flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 16:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesna/pseuds/Wesna
Summary: Collecting flowers to make his own herbarium seemed fun. Especially when he was doing it with his mother.Now, only the last page needs to be filled.





	Of herbariums and meadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Of_Lights_and_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/gifts).



> Hello hello~~  
> Uni is kicking me hard in the butt and I was in a dire need of something fluffy. 
> 
> Note: Kuroko and Satsuki were friends since childhood.
> 
> Warnings: written in 1.5 h, tooth rotting fluff, Kuroko with longer hair, (basically NONE but ya know, diabetes).
> 
> For Nico, because she's a Suffering Goddess.

Seijuurou’s memories of Shiori were always pleasant, making him smile gently with nostalgia. In moments like this, he liked to immerse himself in those good images of himself and his mother, spending their time in the vast gardens of the Akashi Manor. The herbarium he made with Shiori was like a time travel machine.

 

His mother always loved nature. The gardens were her sanctuary, a safe place where they both were themselves. He remembered their happiness when she was telling him with a wide smile about every little flower and the meaning behind it.

 

Their little habit of picking the most beautiful ones and bringing them home quickly turned into a ritual of pressing them and drying, making the most colourful and beautiful herbarium, widening their collection with every visit to the gardens or the meadows.

 

Akashi turned page after page, his mother’s neat and cute handwriting adorned the paper. He could still identify every plant, as he remembered by heart every note his mother left on the sides. Some of them even had his own drawings on them, childish and messy, but not ugly.

 

He turned to the last page, white and empty. They had no time to end this book, Shiori was too sick and eventually, she succumbed to her sickness. He hasn’t added anything for years, maybe out of fear, maybe out of sadness.

-///-

_“Akashi-kun, this place is amazing!” Kuroko smiled, happiness vibrating in his quiet voice like bells. He took the blanket from Akashi, placing in with one swift motion on the grass._

 

_“I’m happy that you like it.” he said, kneeling on the ground, slowly getting their snacks from the picnic basket. “I used to come here from time to time with my mother.”_

 

_Kuroko turned, his expression was gentle and understanding. His whole being was like that and it made Akashi’s breath hitch and heart beat furiously in his chest. Akashi loved him, without a doubt._

 

_The blue haired man sat down on the blanket and took Akashi’s hand, guiding him gently to lay his head on his laps. Akashi obliged with a content sigh, relaxing when Kuroko’s fingers brushed his hair gently._

 

_“Thank you for bringing me here.”  Kuroko whispered, leaning down to kiss the tip of Akashi’s nose._

 

_Akashi sneezed and huffed, Kuroko’s hair was longer than in their high school years, easily tickling him in the face. He heard a soft giggle, shuffle of the material and Kuroko leaned more, laying a soft kiss on Akashi’s lips._

 

_Quiet buzz of bees, the sound of wind in the grass and the pleasant warmth of the sun on his face must have lulled him to sleep._

 

_When he woke up, his head was still on Kuroko’s tights. He murmured a quick 'good morning’ smiling to himself. He felt happy and relaxed - something he was able to feel only with Kuroko by his side._

 

_Akashi looked up, giggling at the sight of Kuroko in a flower wreath on his head. The green of the grasses and an array of colourful flowers made him look even younger. “You could have told me that I’m dating a fairy.” he caressed Kuroko’s face, pinching lightly his rosy cheek._

 

_‘Dummy’ was the only answer he got after Kuroko placed the second wreath on his mussed hair. Akashi straightened it on his head. He raised his brow in question, he didn’t even need to speak, Kuroko knew what he was asking him._

 

_“Satsuki can be pretty persistent when she wants, she was like that since childhood” was his answer._

 

_Akashi felt himself drifting off to sleep once more._

 

_“Seijuurou?” Kuroko was tense, but his eyes determined. The silence that fell after started to suffocate both of them. Kuroko took a deep breath, looking for something behind his back. He smiled with uneasiness and Akashi’s heart stammered..._

 

_“Would you give me the honour of being your husband?”_

 

_...And stopped for a brief moment_

 

_Kuroko held a small circle of flowers - daisies and forget-me-nots. He was looking like a personification of nervousness, but his eyes were looking straight into Akashi's soul._

 

_“Yes.” Akashi felt like crying. “Gods, Kuroko, yes!”_

 

_Kuroko’s smile was blinding when the ring was finally secured on Akashi’s finger._

 -///-

The last page of his herbarium was finally done. The circle of flowers was carefully placed in the middle, specifications carefully written on the side of the page with his beautiful calligraphy.

 

Akashi looked at his hand, silver band with a small blue stone adorned his finger. He caressed both of them with gentleness. He took the pen and wrote a single commentary on the bottom of the page, right beneath the flowers.

 

_‘My engagement ring ❤’_


End file.
